zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:InSaNeJOY/Stuff
''This blog post is completely and totally invalid. I just posted it to brighten some people's days. <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3 '''My Love Confession of doom and death; who am I kidding this is st<3pid' By Monty Okay. So I've been working up the courage to say this for a while. It's about my love interests. Just bear with me here because I'm really nervous about this. Just saying, I might not be able to spit it out but I'll sure try. Anyway, enough blabbering about crap that I shouldn't be blabbering about or calling crap for that matter. Let's get to the point. Yeah, the point. The point is awesome. [ Content Deleted ] No wait, that can't be right. No, that's not it. I have a crush on... ARIANA GRANDE No, just kidding. My real crush is... I WON'T WASTE MYSELF ON THIS! THISSSS! THISSSS! We just wanna know already. Too bad because this is a very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very long love confession. PEANUTS MOVIE SPOILER: Charlie Brown has a crush. AAAAAH CHARLIE BROWN HAS A CRUSH OMG THIS IS VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY INTERESTING, WHO IS IT, LUCY OR SOMETHING? uh... this is very awkward, i shouldn't have spoiled the peanuts movie Who might this be? OMG WHO IS THIS CRIMINAL SHE SHOULD BE IN JAIL Thanks for answering For real this time who is Monty's crush? This is Sunny. I'm assuming this is your crush. I don't have a crush on Sunny. HOW DARE YOU I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON SUNNY Anyway, to the point. My... crush... is... definitely... this... thing... GLACIER SWALLOWTAIL IS MY BRAND NEW CRUSH D= Uh, yeah right. I don't even know who that is. Does Glacier Swallowtail even listen to Breaking Benjamin? I mean, seriously. I don't even - wait what's that? Anyway... to the point... THIS IS MY FLIPPIN CRUSH GUYS FOR REAL: Psych. Only a... lollipop, would fall for that one. <--------- OMG MY CRUSH That's right. My crush is a toon. And this is real. I've called wolf a few times already, but this is for real. Now you know who the love of my life is. ~0bsessed (with a zero)~0bsessed (with a zero)~0bsessed (with a zero)~0bsessed (with a zero)~0bsessed (with a zero)~0bsessed (with a zero)~0bsessed (with a zero)~0bsessed (with a zero)~0bsessed (with a zero)~0bsessed (with a zero)~0bsessed (with a zero)~0bsessed (with a zero)~0bsessed (with a zero)~0bsessed (with a zero)~0bsessed (with a zero)~0bsessed (with a zero) Category:Blog posts